Cita Ci(n)ta Kami
by annpui
Summary: Cita Ci(n)ta Kami: "Kalau aku cudah becal aku mau jadi polici cupaya bica memenjalakan hatinya Tetsu!" —dan gunting pun melayang. Kids!GoM


**Warning: Seperti biasanya. Shoai, OOC to the Max, parody, rusuh, typo(s) /saya rajanya typo orz/, ga jelas dan lain sebagainya.**

**Disclaimer: Kurobas itu punya Tadatoshi Fujimaki, jika saya yang punya, Kuroko no Basuke bakal berubah menjadi drama-romantis-humor-garing di tangan saya.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cita Ci(n)ta Kami<strong>

**Made by annpui**

* * *

><p>Dulu— dulu sekali saat Kise Ryouta hanyalah seorang bocah kecil sialan yang nakalnya minta ampun padahal masih bau kencur, ia pernah berkata dengan lantangnya seolah ia tarzan dari negara tetangga, ketika ditanya kalau sudah besar mau jadi apa? Kise menjawab,<p>

"Aku kalau sudah besar mau jadi pilot ssu~ biar bisa membawa hati Kurokocchi terbang bersama hatiku!" jawabnya dengan kepedean tingkat dewa bak pangeran dari negeri antah berantah saat itu, tatkala diberi jitakan mantap dari teman sepermainannya yang hitam-hitam kereta api—maksudnya; hitam–hitam kereta api, biarpun hitam menarik hati.

"Bocah. Mimpimu macam anak kecil Kice," coba tengok dirimu sendiri Aomine sayang, "Sepeltiku dong, kalau aku mau jadi polici!" bahkan lidahmu pun masih cadel.

"Memangnya kenapa Aominecchi mau jadi polisi?"

"Mau tau aja atau mau tau banget?" tingkat kereseannya pun melebihi Kise ternyata.

Tadinya Kise hendak menjawab terserah, tapi ia belum ingin mendapatkan geger otak karena sering mendapatkan jitakan manis ala Hulk dari Aomine, "Iya deh mau tau banget ssu~ biar Aominecchi bahagia,"

"Coalnya cupaya aku bica memenjalakan hatinya Tetsu!"

Krik.

Kise nyaris tertawa terpingkal-pingkal di lantai sambil senam waitankung jika saja Murasakibara tidak membungkam mulutnya—kan Murasakibara Atsushi sayang teman; belum mau Kise tandas dalam genggaman Aomine.

"Kalau Atsushi pingin jadi _patissiere_," si ungu tinggi jangkung yang tinggi badannya tidak normal untuk anak seusianya tanpa diminta ikut menjawab. Sebelah tangannya yang tidak dipakai untuk membungkam mulut Kise, memasukan segepok kripik kedalam gua rakusnya.

"Kenapa mau jadi patisile Mulacakibala? Kan jadi patisile itu keljaannya anak pelempuan," engga juga kali Aomine cinta.

Segepok genggaman kripik kentang lagi masuk kedalam guanya, "Soalnya biar aku bisa makan Kuro-chin,"

Aomine dan Kise membelo bingung, "Makan?"

"Ih Mine-chin sama Kise-chin ga gaul, itu loh masa ga tau," dengan mimik serius Murasakibara menyuruh keduanya mendekat. Perlahan tapi pasti tanpa disadarinya Murasakibara membisikan kata perkata dengan suara seduktif, "Makan itu sama dengan nganu-nganu sama Kuroko-chin,"

Cengo—cengo, ga ngerti.

"Nganu-nganu itu makan baleng?"

Kise menggeleng, ia selalu tidak habis fikir kenapa bisa ia mau temanan sama _Aho_mine sih, "Nganu-nganu itu yang kaya papah sama mamah lakuin di tengah malem bukan Murasakibaracchi?"

Si ungu mengangguk antusias, ternyata Kise lebih pintar daripada Aomine, "Iya nganu-nganu itu yang suka dilakuin sama _mommy_ dan _daddy_ tengah malam."

Kise manggut-mangat paham, Murasakibara mengangguk puas, Aomine masih belum ngerti.

Mengalahkan rasa gengsinya yang biasanya menguasai si hitam kereta api, ia berbisik pada Kise, "Nganu-nganu itu apa cih Kice? aku macih belum ngelti,"

"Main kartu Aominecchi(*)," yah sama saja ini namanya, ternyata Kise pun tidak mengerti.

Pada akhirnya Aomine ikut manggut-manggut.

Mendengar teman-temannya mulai melenceng dari topik yang dibicarakan sebelumnya, Midorima Shitarou si anak baik-baik memotong pembicaraan,

"Murasakibara jangan ngajarin yang hal mesum sama mereka berdua, nanodayo. Kalau mereka jadi orang cabul dikemudian hari nanti kita yang disalahkan."

"Maafin Atsushi Mido-chin, Atsushi menyesal," lain dimulut lain juga ditindakan. Setelah mendapatkan _warning_ dari Midorima, Murasakibara bukannya berhenti namun malah menjelaskan apa itu 'nganu-nganu' dengan lebih jelas kepada Aomine.

"Kalau Mido-chin sendiri jika besar nanti mau jadi apa?" celetuk Murasakibara penasaran. Habisnya si ungu terkadang ragu kalau Midorima itu tidak tertular virus ketidak warasan-para-anak-anak-di-perumahan-pelangi-yang-coret-di-bawah-pemenrintahan-raja-merah-coret.

"_I wanna be a dokter_, nanodayo." Kacamata Midorima medadak berkilat. Cling.

—tjie, gaya.

"Wow! Midorimacchi sungguh luar biasa~" puji kise sembari memberikan _standing a plouse_, "kenapa mau jadi dokter Midorimacchi? Jadi dokter kan susah ssu~"

Si _megane_ satu ini bukannya memberi jawaban, ia malah _blushing_ sendiri membuat teman-teman disekelilingnya memiringkan kepala lucu.

"Jadi, kenapa-kenapa-kenapa Mido-chin?"

_Blushing_ Midorima makin parah, _tsundere_nya kumat. "Gini ya bukannya aku mau meriksa debaran jantung Ku-Kuroko pake stetoskop kalau lagi dekat denganku atau apa. Tapi kata ayah, dokter itu pekerjaan yang mulia nanodayo!"

—tjakep alasannya Midorima.

Tanpa disangka sebuah gunting terbang indah menyabet secupuk poni Midorima, si hijau memekik ngeri—_the devil just woke up, babe._

"Kalian semua tidak menjunjung cita-cita kalian dengan hati yang bersih. Terutama Ryouta," Akashi menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, kakinya kirinya dinaikan pada kaki kanan, dagunya terangkat angkuh; angkuh-angkuh ganteng.

"Ehh! Kok aku sih ssu yang kena!" Kise protes tidak terima. Perasaan alasan ia menjadi pilot masih lebih normal dibandingkan alasannya Murasakibara yang kelewatan vulgar.

"_No commet_," dua patah kata cukup membungkam Kise menjadi seperti anak guguk yang kena teguran majikan.

"Memangnya alacan Akachi lebih baguc dalipada alacan kami apa!"

—uh-oh salah komentar _honey_.

Hanya dalam satuan sekon, belum sempat bereaksi satu gunting lagi terbang memangkas poni Aomine hingga habis. Aomine menjerit histeris—jidat lebarnya terpampang jelas.

"Tidaaakh poniku!" saking shocknya lidah cadel Aomine telah berevolusi. Katakan terimakasih pada Akashi, Aomine. "Sialan kau Akashi! Balikin poniku!"

"_No comment_," malas mendengarkan umpatan tidak penting Aomine, Akashi lebih memilih menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan padanya sebelumnya. "_When i was just a little boy, i ask my father what will i be? will i be handsome? will i be king? Here's what he said to me..._" salah bukan menjawab ternyata, tapi menyanyi—

"_Que sera sera, what ever will be will be, the future not ours to see. Que sera sera. What will be will be(**)_." Akashi mengakhiri konser tunggal dadakannya. Semua bertepuk tangan sambil berseru _bravo-bravo. _"Karena _dad_ bilang aku boleh jadi apa saja, aku memutuskan ingin menjadi hakim,"

"Hah? Hakim?" Kise bertanya dengan tablo.

"Keren Aka-chin, nyam." Murasakibara masih melahap snacknya; entah sudah berapa bungkus yang ludes di perutnya.

"Bukannya hakim itu sama kaya polisi ya Akashi?" Jelas beda Aomine jagoan cilik.

"Alasanmu mau menjadi Hakim kenapa nanodayo?"

Seringai maut keluar, "Kalau aku jadi hakim, orang yang menyukai Tetsu akan aku sidang dan aku akan masukan ke bui."

—Ei~ penyalahan kekuasaan itu namanya Akashi _baby_.

"Kau bisa dituntut Akashi nanodayo!"

Dengan elitnya Akashi tertawa, "Tidak akan. Since _i'm always win, i'm always right._" Tidak ada yang membantah, semuanya masih sayang nyawa.

Menyadari teman kesayangannya yang berambut biru muda layaknya langit indah diatas sana yang hanya diam menyimak saja sedari tadi dengan menyeruput segelas besar _vanilla shake prenium delicious dellux super mamamia yummy, _Akashi bertanya dengan senyum memikat pada Kuroko.

Siapa tau cita-cita mahluk paling menggemaskan tiada tara ini adalah menjadi pengantinnya kan?

"Kalau Tetsuya sendiri cita-citanya apa?"

Hening.

Semua penasaran.

Semua panas dingin menunggu jawaban.

Kise kebelet saking tegangnya.

Ramalan Oha-asa bilang hari ini cancer sangat beruntung.

Aomine tidak lagi mempedulikan poninya.

"Menjadi guru taman kanak-kanak,"

Mereka semua mengacungkan jempol setuju dalam hati.

"Alasannya?" serempak bertanya.

"Supaya nanti aku bisa bermain bersama anak dari Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Midorima-kun, dan Akashi-kun di masa depan nanti."

Dan akhirnya cerita ini ditutup dengan nyanyian pengakuan dari para anak-anak perumahan pelangi.

"OH~ KAMI MAKIN CINTA, CINTA SAMA KAMU~"

—yang herannya bisa bersamaan.

* * *

><p>Selesai<p>

(Saya juga mau ikutan cinta sama Kuroko)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Jadi kesimpulan cerita ini adalah watak Aomine yang mesum dan urakan sekarang itu adalah hasil dari perbuatan Murasakibara beserta Akashi hghghg /dilempar.**

**(*) yang dimaksud Kise dengan main kartu adalah makna sebenarnya, bukan makna nganu-nganu.**

**(**) penggalan lirik lagu aslinya, "_When i was just a little girl, i ask my mother what will i be? will be pretty? will i be rich? here's what she said to me. Que sera sera what ever will be will be the future's not ours to see. Que sera sera. What will be will be._" **

**Terimakasih sudah membaca ;)**

**Salam hangat selalu,**

**annpui**


End file.
